Ryusuke Sanada: Child of Iron Part One
I was surrounded by fire, all around me stood tall rings of flame. Unable to see through the flames I attempted to look over them only to find that columns of smoke rose from the flames, higher than I could see. I was trapped in a pillar of fire and smoke, unable to escape. I looked onwards when I saw a silhouette, a man that resembled my father stood amidst the flames. I tried to scream for help only to find that I could not use my voice. I watched helpless as the man, my father, burned to death. I closed my eyes, too scared to watch my father being taken away from me. But when my eyes finally decided to open once more, I was no longer surrounded by fire. Instead I was in a room, darkened by shadows. I lay on the floor, breathing heavily on the tatami mats that covered the floor. I could feel the beads of sweat running down my face while I stared at the ceiling. "It... was just a dream..." I spoke to myself, my heart was racing while I attempted to calm it down by reassuring myself. I wiped some of the sweat from my forehead with my hand while I ascended into a sitting position. I looked around once again as if I expected the room to suddenly burst into flame, but it did not seem to happen. I removed the blankets that covered my body, climbing from the futon I looked around before heading out of the room. Opening the sliding door, I noticed a knife-etching into the wall next to the door. It said Ryusuke Sanada. That was my name, my father had etched into the wall to signify that this was my room. Starting to feel parched, I rubbed my throat and continued off down the hall. Entering the kitchen, I used small step-ladder to ascend to the sink. Taking a clean glass of water from the side, I filled it to the brim with water. I held the glass with both hands, watching as small droplets of the water escaped the rim of the glass and rand down the side, making my fingers wet. Ignoring it, I raised the glass to my lips and gulped down the cold liquid. Feeling the ice cold water run down my throat, I felt like my mind was being cleared. I placed the glass down on the counter, and stepped down from the small ladder. Wiping my damp mouth with the back of my hand, I lifted up the step ladder and returned it to the proper place. I exited the room and realized that the house was completely dark. Following the halls, I entered the room of my parents to find them missing. I wasn't worried, both mother and father were famous Samurai, no one could have beaten them. However I was curious, it was rather early for them to have left home. Returning to my room, I changed out of the robes I had slept in and into a yoroi that my grandfather Masayuki made for me. It was extremely light-weight but offered the same protection a standard yoroi would, using the expert craftmanship of the Sanada Clan, it stood a league above standard mass-production equipment. Dressed like a little child Samurai, I ran through the halls of the Sanads household, out the front door and into the garden. "Father! Mother!" I called into the air. The winter climate of the Land of Iron forze my breath nearly instantly resulting in a small white cloud forming in front of my face. I ignored the frost which vanished into the air quickly. My attention was focused on finding my parents. The front gate to the Sanada household was open making it easy for me to get outside into the local village. That's when I saw it. Blood covered the street walls, and dead Samurai of different factions lay all over the place. My breathing became hurried and desperate. I was scared, but not for myself, for my parents. They could have been somewhere in this mess, they could be hurt, or worse! Rushing down the street, I did my best to avoid the dead bodies as I searched for my mother and father. Turning into the next street, I spotted a group of Samurai. Their armour had been painted with simple yet extensive markings to separate them from the Land of Iron military. I stood there frozen, worried that they might try to kill me. But instead they only gave me an aside glance before moving on. I wasn't important enough for them to kill, or maybe they didn't feel like they had to. Nevertheless I didn't think it over much, I had to find father. And I got my wish. Several streets from where I met those Samurai, I found him. He was talking to another samurai, a man I'd seen before in the Kazemaru Clan household. I couldn't remember his name, but it wasn't important. The man left not long after my arrival and I quickly got worked up upon seeing my father. "Father! Where is Mother? What is going on?" I looked up at the man that was my father. Nobukata. He didn't seem troubled by what was going on, as if he expected it all to be taken care of in short order. But he was an elite Samurai, while I was just a child. He obviously knew more than I would. He was much more likely to understand it too. Nevertheless he placed a hand on my head and began ruffling my hair. No matter the situation, that always calmed my mind. To me it made everything feel like it would turn out just alright. I didn't need to worry anymore. Mother was most likely safe and by tomorrow everything would have seemed like a dream. "It's alright kiddo. Your mother is with General Mifune at the moment." My already soothed head was lightened of further burdens with my father's words. General Mifune was the leader of the military, he was the strongest Samurai alive, or so all the grown ups said, and Mother was no push over either. It was beginning to look like I had gotten worked up for nothing. "Listen kiddo, I'm going to be going away for a while. Can I trust you to look over your mother while I'm away?" Father continued. Quickly returning the burdens on my mind. I didn't understand why Father had to leave but I understood that he wanted me to be brave and look after Mother while he was gone. But I couldn't let Father go alone. Mother had the rest of the family to help keep her safe, and no one could beat her anyway. "I'll go with you father!" I demanded. My father looked down at me with an unchanged expression. That warm smile of his. "Heh, I suppose it couldn't hurt." He spoke. Quite dismissive of the situation. He turned away, looking toward the distance. At the end of the street there was an exit from the village, most likely where Father would be going, and I would be following. "Well if you're going to come with me, then we best get a move on right?" He took my hand, and, just like that we left the village.